Aftermath
by Kassanconnelly
Summary: Post ACOWAR...disclaimer I do not own any over the Characters in this beautiful universe
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

I awoke at dawn, eyes burning with exhaustion, sunlight not yet glinting through our open bedroom windows of the townhouse. I sat on the edge of our bed looking back at my mate sleeping soundly on the pillows, I watched the rise and fall of his chest as he snored, I didn't dare wake him. We had been out all night with our friends Dining at the restaurant along the Sidra, dancing at Rita's, Well Mor and I had. It was after that, well into the night, that Rhys and I strode through the City of Starlight all the way back to the townhouse.

It had been the first night we had all been together in the months following the war, after the Politics, retrieving Bryaxis, and rebuilding things had just now begun to slow down. I breathed in the cool autumn air from the open window, the sun just now peeking over the mountains. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I picked up an oversized gray sweater from the floor that smelled faintly of Rhysand and pulled it over my head. I was half tempted to crawl back into the bed beside him but I was restless…too restless.

I strode down the stairs into the Kitchen looking out the window, at the garden, Elain's Garden, she had been tending to over the past months. Healing, gardening had helped Elain Heal after the war, and after what had happened with the Caldron. I didn't want to think about it, that black nasty thing. A shiver went up my spine at the memories. I reached into the cupboard for a mug and began to make tea with rose and Lavender thinking it would calm my nerves, the restlessness. I took my tea up to the roof sitting in one of the iron chairs to watch the sunrise.

Before I knew it, I was in the sparing room atop the House of Wind, I had been to restless, tea or not, to sit there atop the roof. It was almost to peaceful I couldn't Believe it to be real, I had wondered if only for a heartbeat that it wasn't. So, I flew to the house of Wind and began training by myself, the other inhabitants still sleeping. I was punching at one of the bag's one, two, one two. I felt the fire in my blood as thoughts from the war raged through my mind, the blood, the terror. Sweat Slid down my back and my arms ached but I couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop.

"You know, after last night's festivities I gave you the day off." a familiar male voice teased behind me

I stopped raising my brows at Cassian "I am Sorry." I said apologizing "I didn't realize it was only half past six, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Couldn't sleep?" Cassian said eying me closer I started to peel the wraps off my sweaty hands before saying "No I slept…Just not for very long" I mused "I didn't want to wake Rhys So I came here"

"Oh I see" Cassian Replied "You Didn't want to wake Rhys…but Its Fine to wake us."

"you're the only one awake" I snapped "So I don't Know what "we" it is your talking about" Cassian gave me a concerned glance and I immediately apologized, then I looked at my friend ready to tell him, about the restlessness and the Nightmares. He beat me to the punch, Cassian had always been one step ahead of me or so I had thought.

"Were all Different" He Stared taking a few Steps over to me the rising sun highlighting the colours on those bat like wings "I used to think, when I was young and Stupid, that the Fighting is the hardest part. It's not, it's always the aftermath that I find more difficult than any battle" I looked at him in understanding "Put those wraps back on…" He barked at me "since Were both awake we might as well…" He Winked at me and I only rolled my eyes in response, but I didn't tell him about the nightmares that chased me from sleep, or the feeling in the pit of my stomach like something was Coming.

It was Mid-morning by the time I had gone back to the townhouse, I had spent almost the entirety of the Morning training with Cassian, I winnowed straight to mine and Rhysand's private bathing room, my body slick with sweat and already aching with every step. I started a warm bath and peeled of my clothes not even bothering to shut the door. The warmth of the bath Soothed my muscles it wasn't till then I had realized how tired I was. Exhausted I closed my eyes for heartbeat before I smelled him, that Citrus and Salt Scent.

"You were gone when I woke" He said Leaning against the doorway he was still in his night clothes long loose pants dark as the night and no shirt of course. Heaven forbid my mate sleep with a shirt on.

"I was training with Cassian, up at the house" I responded Sitting up in the tub which had more recently been modified to not only accommodate Illyrian wings but could now fit two people. My mind wandered for a moment to Nesta. Those words she had muttered all those months ago about having to dump buckets of water on herself to get clean so she wouldn't have to be submerged again.

"Cassian? Awake this early, I thought you two wouldn't have trained today after last night" He said breaking my thought as he moved toward the bathtub. "We were both awake, so we figured we might as well" I replied as he took the remainder of his clothes off sliding into the tub behind me I made room and leaned back into him. He winced and I turned Immediately Assessing him for Injuries notes of panic in my eyes. "How on earth can you possibly think that this bath is warm and not Scalding" He cried out and I gave him a rye look. He laughed and pressed his lips to my shoulder placing tiny kisses all the way up my neck.

"Have you heard anything, from the other High Lord's" I asked biting my lip as his fingers caressed my inner thighs "No" His muffled reply came from behind me. I gasped fingers grazed that sensitive area and then slid inside me "Rhys" I breathed. "Can it wait till after breakfast I am Starving" He growled biting that sensitive flesh on my earlobe. My back arched against him, my body moving in time with his fingers, I moaned as he began stroking my breast with his other hand. "Rhysand" I gasped aloud as my climax shattered into me, Rhys growled in satisfaction at my limp body panting from the pleasure he had wrung from me.

"I told you I was Hungry" Were his only words as he picked me up from the bathtub and carried me back to our bed, my body Aching for him.

We came downstairs hand in hand to find Mor in the dining area a spread of delicious breakfast meat on the table before her. She lifted her mug to her lips, looking not at all hungover or like she had spent the whole night drinking and dancing.

"You look like hell." She said Staring at me, silently noting the Exhaustion on my face I took a seat next to her Rhys Walking to the Kitchen to find Coffee.

"Not everyone can look as perky as you Mor, after dancing all night."

She laughed "You left Rita's long before I did, I had assumed you both went back to the townhouse, I guess there wasn't much sleeping involved" She teased

"I didn't hear you come home." I cast a glance at her, the look she gave me was enough for me to know exactly where she has been after leaving Rita's. Rhysand came back into the dining with a silver canister filled with warm coffee I smiled at him as he took the seat across from me, piling breakfast meats and Eggs onto his plate "I am meeting with the Priestesses-"

"I am coming with you" I cut him off answering the question I was sure he was asking me but he gave me a wary look but turned his attention to Mor "The Governesses, will you meet with them in my place, they have concerns about the Court of Nightmares that is to be discussed" Mor rolled her eyes but murmured "I'll go."

We sat in silence for a long moment before Cassian came bursting through the door Azriel Soon to Follow "Did you leave us any food?!" he shouted, "I am Starved!" Mor Rolled her eyes as Cassian pulled up a seat at the end of the table Azriel taking the Seat next to Rhysand. Cassian immediately began piling food onto his plate and straight into his mouth

"You know Cassian; you could chew your food before you Swallow." Rhys started Azriel began Piling food onto his plate as well, inhaling it without a second thought. I cast an annoyed glance at Mor "You Illyrians are Insufferable." I said watching them scarf down half of the breakfast table.

"You wouldn't be saying things like that if we were discussing wingspan" Rhysand crooned, I shot Him a vulgar gesture and Azriel almost choked on his breakfast.

"There is the Feyre I adore, where has she been all morning?" He mused

"Prick" I shot back getting up from the table and sauntering into the kitchen, I put my hand on the counter, blood boiling. Something was wrong I knew that something was wrong and I couldn't put my finger on it. I overheard Rhysand mention something to Cassian about visiting the Illyarian camps, I felt a slight caress along the bond along my inner shields, I left them up I didn't need my mate seeing the inside if my head right now, not today I was a mess this morning. I took a deep breath in and out cooling that fire in my veins. I left the kitchen, Rhysand still in the dining area speaking with his general and spymaster about other territories across the sea as I walked out to the small garden.

"You never come out here Feyre, What's going on?" Mor was looking down at me in her normal Night Court attire long blonde hair shining in the mid-morning sun.

"Your High Lady can't sit outside without being questioned?" I mused mustering up whatever mask didn't show her how I was feeling

"I have NEVER seen you snap and Rhys like that, let alone run off afterwards" She countered sitting on the bench beside me. I looked at her, my family, I knew I couldn't hide the way I felt from them for long but they were all so happy after this war. I didn't want to ruin their happiness.

"What was it like?" I said Mor gave me a questioning look "After the war I mean, was it different? Did you feel different?" I asked

Mor Chuckled "of course it is, war doesn't just change an area, it changes people Feyre. We were all different back then, young and arrogant, but war did change us all of us." She looked at me understanding in her eyes "it's not a bad thing, your different, I am different, even Rhysand has changed. We all have, don't hide it Feyre, talk to Rhys." I smiled at her in thanks lifting the mood a little I said, "So who did you go home with last night?" I taunted her

She laughed at me "Actually..." She said lost in thought "I didn't go home with anyone, I danced, all night almost. Then I walked through the city with Cass and Az. They flew to the House of Wind while it was still dark. I wanted to stay under the stars just a little longer." The look my friend and third in Command gave me was by far the most beautiful thing I had seen on her. Happy and free, and somewhere in my head I wondered if it had to do with the weight that had been lifted from her chest after telling me her Truth during the war. The truth she had long come to realize, I hugged Mor and we both walked back into the townhouse ready to start our duties for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys and I went to the Library that afternoon he was to meet with the Priestess while I had checked the modifications of the Library, the clean up after the twin ravens had destroyed most of the lower levels. As I walked back down the stairs, Fae light bobbing before me, it was a little brighter down here than I remembered, I looked up. A window, I smiled knowingly, I hadn't been down here since the day with those two Hybern commanders when I had made a bargain with Briyaxis. I hadn't seen the window yet, though I had retrieved Briyaxis Amren had been the one to put the creature back into the library and rebuilt the wards that contained it. As I had gotten to the lower levels of the Library most of the shelves were picked up; dusty old books strewn about tables, on the floor. Some lay in Ashes on the floor destroyed, my heart sank at the sight of those destroyed books and scrolls. Pieces of Pyrithian's history gone; I picked up the remnants off the floor the ash staining my fingers black.

A slight caress of my inner shields had me Straightening almost immediately

I'm fine Rhy's said through the bond, I had no idea I'd left my Shields down long enough for him to see the panic in my heart.

I'm alive and well, mostly wondering where it is my mate ran off to He asked

Second to last floor

He was there before I could even take another breath, his hand a steady weight on my back, I said nothing.

"Feyre."

"it's gone…" was all I had managed to say before his arms were around me I breathed in his scent as if to reassure myself that he was there that's this was real.

"I am very real." He reassured me pulling away I flashed him a small smile

"I don't think I ever realized the cost of war" I said looking at the piles of burned books and scrolls

"it's an after fact, nobody notices the real cost until the war is over. A single life lost is abhorrent of course, but the way we live our lives are changed." He said looking at me, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"we will never stop paying the price, will we?" I questioned

"No." was the only answer as he pulled me into him

Rhys and I had sat in the lower levels of the library for hours, holding each other in complete silence, I walked out into the streets of Velaris feeling lighter than I had in months. We walked back to the townhouse with only a few hours left till dinner the house was empty, Rhysand didn't even bother to walk to our room before laying me onto the carpet to make love to me

It was hours later that we flew over the city to the house of wind, the cool autumn breeze a soft caress on my face as we landed on the veranda. I had dressed in a simple sheer black gown the sleeves long and lace reached to gather round my middle finger. Rhys had worn a dark blue tunic accented with silver thread and simple black pants.

Mor was already in the dining area when we had arrived, she wore a tight red Velvet dress that had hugged her curves, she smiled as we walked in a glass of wine already in hand.

"I wasn't aware this was a formal event" Rhysand teased

"We'll at least our High Lady Knows a thing or two about the night court fashion, besides who's closet would I raid if Feyre wasn't around" She said swirling her wine

"I've never seen you wear that dress." Rhy's said gawking at me

"I bought it ages ago, I couldn't really think of anywhere to wear the dress to." I responded Scratching the back of my head.

"I could think of a few places" he retorted a devilish smile appearing on his face, he grabbed me by the waist and before our lips could even meet Cassian's voice interjected.

"Get a room!" He shouted the rest of our court filing into the dining area behind him my sisters Elain and Nest included. Elian though not directly a member of our court was included in almost all of our court gathering's, Lucien had been Caldron knows where I hadn't heard from him in months; though that didn't seem to concern his mate. Elain and Lucien's relationship had been rocky at best, it might have been better yet that she hadn't heard from him.

Nesta had been appointed our emissary to the human lands during the war; her dealings these days were mostly simple, at least when it had come to Vassa's territory. The Sixth queen who we had discovered was not ill but cursed by her sisters an animal by day and beautiful human woman by night. Juarian had become her emissary after the war to no one's surprise. I would have to remind myself to write to him myself, to see how things were going with the other human queen's.

Once we were all accounted for we sat at the huge Dining table Rhys across from me Mor at my left side and Nesta at my right Ameren sat at the head of the table casually picking at the plate of food before her. Her eating actual food was something I would have to get used to since she was now High Fae.

"How did the meeting with the governesses go?" Rhysand said looking up from his plate I had half expected Mor to bite his head off. To my surprise she didn't, she just poured herself another glass of wine and responded "Fine, there has been trouble from a few select members of the Hewn city but a visit to your other court should solve that. So it went no different than I had anticipated, I assured the governesses that their High Lord and Lady would handle the situation." She winked at me

"What about the meeting with the other high lords?" Cassian Interjected I responded before my mate

"No one's happy with the way the court lines were redrawn, arguing and bickering is all it is going to be. Most likely from the Autumn court"

Rhysand grabbed the almost empty bottle of Wine pouring the remainder into his glass "Beron can throw a hissy fit all he wants about having to give up some of his lands to the Spring court, this is more about the wall and we all know it. there are those who would wish to see the wall replaced."

"That's Absurd." Mor spat "Hasn't this war proved enough that our two peoples can live side by side?"

Azriel's voice was dark but smooth as he said, "The other human queens are still factor; as they still remain hold up in their castle." His gaze shifted to my sister Nesta "Have you heard from Vassa in recent months?"

Nesta's response was cold "No."

"Care to Elaborate?" I shot before giving her a chance to respond; I was getting rather Irritated with her carelessness these days.

"Juarian has sent letters, but nothing regarding the remaining queens. I Would be surprised to know if he has even seen Vassa since the war, due to her curse." She responded

"She's not at court?" Rhys Questioned rising an Eyebrow

"Not as far as it seems." Nesta said finishing her food; the rest of the table was silent

"And you have failed to communicate this to us why?" I snapped Rhys looked at me with mild concern, he knew my sister Nesta was hard to deal with.

"I didn't think it was important, I mostly assumed you already knew." She shrugged from the corner of my eye I saw Cassian roll his eyes.

"Nesta!" I shouted at her "That why you are our emissary, you are supposed to tell us these things, dealing with the human queens. It is important your position and it's important to our court!"

She only shrugged, my body raged at her indifference, I knew everyone at the table could smell the anger seething off me. Before I could say another word a small soft voice said, "I'll go, speak to Juarian, and ask him about Vassa's disappearance in court." Elain was pale as the words spilled out and almost everyone at the table gaped at her except for Nesta.

"You will do no such thing." Nesta hissed

"you aren't my keeper." Elain responded, "I am going to help Feyre." Then she got up from the dinner table without another word and left the room.

"Like hell I am not." Nesta said shooting a glare at me and following Elain up the stairs to their joining rooms.

I loosed a too tight breath I could feel everyone's eyes on me I looked at Rhysand "You know Feyre darling; you Archeron women are quite a handful." Rhysand said to me, Mor spewed her wine on the table laughing along with Cassian.

"Watch your tongue" Amren crooned to Rhys, "Or our lovely Feyre here will have your head." I laughed and shot Rhys a vulgar gesture then purely of magic a large piece of chocolate cake appeared in front of me, my dinner plate gone entirely. I grinned and giggled at my mate a fork digging into my desert.

"Where's mine?" Mor complained and a large piece appeared in front of her too she began to devour it before saying thank you.

"That time of the month?" Cassian mused and Mor and I glared at him our mouths full of cake.

Rhysand laughed than began talking to Cassian about his most recent visit to the Illyrian war camps then the two moved onto other topics Mor and I moved into the sitting room drinking the remainder of the wine and discussing her meeting with the Governesses'. We both winnowed back to the townhouse just after midnight, Leaving Rhys, Cassian and, Azriel still drinking and chatting up at the House of wind. I was exhausted, passing out on the bed without even climbing under the covers. I slept fitfully despite my exhaustion tossing and turning I dreamed of Amarantha, the King of Hybern, I dreamed of Rhysand that moment on the battlefield when his heart stopped beating. That moment I saw his chest no longer rising and falling. I jolted awake, my face was slick with sweat and nausea roiled in my gut I ran for the bathing room, Emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Then before I could take a breath cool strong hands were caressing my back

"Breathe." Rhysand's voice said and I obeyed inhaling his salt and Citrus Scent before everything became a dark cool blur.

AN:

I hope you guys like it, as always I love reviews so let me know how I am doing.

I have left quite a few threads open in the story line so Lets see where this goes ;)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky the next morning when I woke up, my first thought was that I missed my training with Cassain, he was going to beat me into the ground for it. My second thought was where on earth my mate might be not that I had expected him to be in bed still considering it was well past breakfast. I still felt groggy regardless of how long I had slept and it was a struggle to pull back the covers to the brisk autumn morning. I dawned my robe then walked down the sunlit stairs.

"Rhys?" I said peering around into the sitting room to look for him before he had even answered me I saw him sitting at the large dining room table alone. He was focused on some papers and his gaze didn't lift to me as a strode across the dining room I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my chin on his head

"Good morning Feyre darling" Rhys said not looking up from the paper in his hands and before I could open my mouth a plate of food appeared across from him. "Hungry?" he asked peering up at me the smell hit me so fiercely that I realized I was starving. I thanked him and sat in the seat across from him my eyes glazing over the Paper before him.

"What's that?" I asked my mouth full of the blueberry scone I was practically inhaling. Rhys Just looked up at me smirking slightly "it's a letter from Tarquin."

I cocked my head fighting the urge to snatch the letter right out of his hand "What's it regarding?" I asked trying keep the worry from my face, but he looked straight through me saw the worry in my eyes and said "Nothing to worry about Feyre." He said in a calm soothing voice his hand reached across the table to grab mine as he continued "It's just Tarquin writing to me with and update on the summer court, how the lines are beginning to be blurred between high fae and lesser fairies." I thought about the High Lord of summer when we went to visit all those months ago and his dreams about high fae and lesser fairies being one, that class lines could not be blurred. I suddenly began to realize that this was no longer a dream for Tarquin and that he had reached out to Rhys to ask for advice.

"So does that mean you and Tarquin are friends now?" I taunted Rhys pushing my empty plate to the side, he only laughed shaking his head "Gods no, I am sure Varian would hardly condone such a thing, and as you know the Princess only tolerates us. Tarquin is untried and young, after seeing our court, our true court I think there isn't another High Lord who shares his ideals. I am merely his only option." Rhys tossed the letter across the table for me to read I looked at the seal noting that it was not the Summer Court seal but it was Tarquins personal seal that had adorned the envelope.

"I don't know." I cooed at him "this looks a lot like a letter to a friend" I teased waving the letter back and forth "Considering its addressed to you and has Tarquins personal seal on it." I tossed said letter back to him across the table. I saw realization bloom across Rhysands face as he said "Jealous Feyre darling?" Rhys said with a wicked smile on his face

"I am most certainly not" I said scowling at him He laughed at me setting the letter down on the table. He walked over me kneeling down his features quickly changed from taunting to concerning as he said

"How are you feeling" his hands were placed on mine as I responded "Tired, like could sleep all day. I am more concerned with what Cassian will say after I had slept through our morning lesson-"

Rhys cut me off before I could continue rambling "already taken care of, in fact the whole house is ours for the day, everyone else is up at the House of Wind" before I could respond he continued "Cassian can be dealt with tomorrow, just know he will probably work you twice as hard" he teased kissing my hand

"Of course he will." I said Rolling my eyes jokingly, I laughed and leaned down to kiss him he pulled away from me as if to regain focus he looked at me and said "I'm here, if you want to talk about last night you don't have to but I am here for you."

"Sometimes" I started my voice laced with a heaviness I knew all too well "I think it is all a dream, you, our family and our home, that maybe I'm still trapped in a dungeon somewhere underneath that mountain. I forget that this is real, that your alive." Rhys took my face in his hands I looked deep into those star flecked violet eyes as he said softly "I am alive Feyre darling, very alive" he kissed me with heart breaking gentleness then stood up looking around the house he said with a lightness in his voice again "Whatever are we going to do in this big empty house all by our lonesome."

I stood In my chair and with a wicked smile on my face I said "I have a few ideas."

Hours later we both sat atop the roof of the townhouse Rhys was lazily sunbathing his wings stretched out wide while I painted, he looked so relaxed as I painted Velaris in a beautiful autumn light. I was absolutely captivated in the painting the colours I mixed together, the muted forest greens and red golds that dawned the late fall afternoon. I was so focused on the painting I didn't even notice that my tongue was stuck out in focused concentration until Rhys wrapped his arms around my waist his hot breath tickled my ear as he said "you are absolutely irresistible when you do that"

"Do what?" I responded only halfway paying attention to the Painting

"You know what I am talking about" He teased kissing my neck his arms were still wrapped around my waist I loosed a breath trying my hardest to focus on what I had painted, he only stopped kissing me for a moment to say "It's Beautiful Feyre." I had no words I couldn't think and his hands were in dangerous territory as I set down my paints "You are making it very hard to focus" I said but the words had no bite they were breathless.

Rhys stopped inhaling my scent as he said "But you smell absolutely delicious today Feyre darling" I turned to face him, my hands caressed his bare chest. Someone cleared their throat from behind us Rhys and I did not part but turned to face Elain. Her face was sad, she looked so sad I let go of my mate and took a few strides to her "Elain, What's wrong?" She twiddled her thumbs and said softly "I came to say goodbye." Hers eyes didn't meet mine she cocked her head and looked at Rhys "Nesta and I leave before dawn tomorrow, Azriel he will take us to queen Vassa's court." I looked to Rhys "Did you know this was the conclusion?" Rhys scratched the back of his head and said "Yes, Nesta and Elain came to me this morning to Discuss it, they are both going to Vassa's court to assess the situation with the human queens. They will be safe and accompanied by Jurain. I had been preoccupied with Tarquin's letter and a few other things of course." I blushed at the memory and turned back to Elain, I was terrified I didn't want her to leave or Nesta, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them. I shoved my panic down hugged my sister tightly as I said "Be safe." Elain said nothing as she hugged me tightly for a moment. When she pulled away she looked at me only for a moment and then to Rhys "Thank you..." she started tears welling up in her eyes "For everything you have done for us." My mate nodded as my sister turned to leave the roof I turned to him and said "next time maybe you should warn me before my sister comes to say goodbye" I chided Rhys.

"We were occupied this afternoon. "He said with a wink "but I also knew your opinion wouldn't change Elain's mind she had decided to do this for herself, not just us."

In some part of my heart I knew this, it didn't matter what I said or what Nesta said Elain was going to do this. I sighed and looked at my mate "I know, but that doesn't alleviate my fears" Rhys Held me for a few moments placing a kiss atop my brow we both turned to leave the roof of the townhouse and went down the stairs my stomach growled again. I couldn't possibly be hungry again, but I was starving I looked up at the sky thinking it could be close to dinner time. As I opened the door to the townhouse Rhys whispered in my ear "Hungry?" I turned to give him a dirty look but before I could Mor was in front of me "Feyre! Thank the mother…." her Voice trailed off as she looked to Rhys I could have sworn I saw him incline his head in a nod.

"What's wrong Mor?" I said Confused

She rolled her eyes and Inclined her head toward Cassian, "Cassian is gloating about wingspan again, he's Insufferable"

"I am Just stating the facts Mor!" Cassian shouted from the sitting room

"We've already settled this Cassian." Rhys responded striding into the sitting room with us he looked at Azriel and said "Az has the biggest wingspan and we all know it" he winked at Azriel who blushed slightly Mor only rolled her eyes again.

"What is it you idiots are howling about?" Amren said walking into the room

"Wingspan" Mor said blandly Picking at her nails. Amren was looking at me strangely then ever so slightly at my mate. Ignore the notion who knew what was going on in Amren's head.

"Don't be jealous Amren" Cassian teased her "I am sure if Varian had wings they would be quite sizeable." Amren chucked a pillow from the couch at Cassian

"Watch your mouth boy. Before I cut your tongue out" She threatened

"At least we won't have to listen to him talk anymore" Mor said cheerily

My stomach growled loudly filling the silence in the room Mor giggled and said "Hungry Feyre?"

I blushed and said "Im going to go get a Snack" I turned on my heels and strode to the kitchen

"We should go out!" Mor shouted as I walked away "We can go to Rita's and Cel-umph" I almost stopped as Mor's muffled voice came from the other room I grab a slice of bread and walked back to the sitting room where I found Rhys and Cassian walloping Mor with the couch pillows. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at them.

"They are worse than children" Amren said at my side

"How are we supposed to go out if you are acting like a bunch of children." I said as they continued to hit my female friend with the pillow "If you don't stop we will go nowhere" I chided Cassian gave me a dirty look and said "But Mor was…." a pillow hit him square in the face in the face we all looked at Azriel

"What?" His voice was merely a whisper "He deserved it." My friends all burst into laughter alongside me. I looked at Rhys from across the room our eyes me for only a moment and I saw the pure joy in his face his eyes. A tap on my mental shield had my heart soaring

 _I love you_

Those words were the only thought that ran through my mind as I walked up the stairs to get ready for our evening.

 **AN:**

 **So I hope you guys like it! I am sorry it took me so long to post I have been working so much!**


End file.
